


It Took Me By Surprise

by a_nonny_moose



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nonny_moose/pseuds/a_nonny_moose
Summary: A short songfic inspired by "It Took Me By Suprise" by Maria Mena and kitkat1003 on tumblr!





	It Took Me By Surprise

“I’m not something you can _use_ , Dark!” Bim was crying, but the most assertive Dark had ever seen him. “I _love_ you, you idiot, but if you’re going to do something like this–” Bim cut himself off, gasping for air.  


Dark stepped forward to put a hand on Bim’s arm. “Darling, I didn’t mean…”

Bim flinched back, violently, and looked up at Dark with fear and hatred in his eyes. “Don’t touch me, Dark.” 

The words grated on Dark’s ears, and Bim collected himself with a breath. 

“Darling, I–”  


“Don’t you dare–” Bim’s voice broke, and he wiped his tears away. “Don’t call me that. Forget it, Dark. Forget us.” With that, Bim stormed out of the room.   


To Dark, it felt like his world was crashing down around his ears, aura ringing painfully behind him. This was a complete surprise, and he hated it. He hated himself for pushing Bim as far as he could go, hated himself for making Bim afraid of him, hated the way that this _wasn’t_  a surprise. 

The ringing was louder in his ears, and Dark let his aura consume him once again. 


End file.
